


Los sacrificios de la paternidad

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [15]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Maquillaje, Omega Lex Luthor, superman es maquillado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “No, claro que no, pero sabes que el uso de eso en tu cara podría hacerte mal, esas cosas las usan las chicas grandes” explica.Conner intenta levantar una ceja, pero termina levantando las dos.Un grupo de chicas los observa conversando entre ellas.“No los usare en mí, puedo maquillarte a ti” indica.Su papá se ve un poco horrorizado y asustado.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Los sacrificios de la paternidad

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! vengo saliendo ya de mi semana de exámenes (la que me tenía muy ocupada por cierto) por lo que ya estoy de vuelta y con otra parte de la historia.  
> Tengo ganas de escribir más clex, en realidad estoy pensando en sacar otra historia sobre ellos aparte de esta serie también en omegaverse aunque solo tengo unos fragmentos de vez en cuando visualizados por lo que estoy esperando ese flash de inspiración XD.  
> De todas maneras, espero que les guste.

Conner miró a su papá.

Su papá lo miró a él.

No entendía porque el cerebro de su papá se detuvo como si de una computadora se tratara cuando pidió los objetos, no era nada de otro mundo y en internet se veía muy entretenidos a no ser que no sean para niños, pero él no tenía interés en usarlos en él, podía simplemente usarlo sobre su papá o sobre su mamá después de todo si ellos podían jugar a la pelota podían jugar a que Conner los maquillara sin problema alguno.

No es como si fuera muy distinto.

“¿Estás seguro de que quieres eso?” preguntó su papá por quinta vez haciendo que Conner pusiera los ojos en blanco.

“Sí papá, ¿hay algo mal con eso?” preguntó mirando a su papá hacer una mueca nervioso, lanzando miradas a la vitrina donde las sombras, bases y diversos artículos se encontraban expuestos al público.

“No, claro que no, pero sabes que el uso de eso en tu cara podría hacerte mal, esas cosas las usan las chicas grandes” explica.

Conner intenta levantar una ceja, pero termina levantando las dos.

Un grupo de chicas los observa conversando entre ellas.

“No los usare en mí, puedo maquillarte a ti” indica.

Su papá se ve un poco horrorizado y asustado.

No entiende el problema es solo pintura, podría ser incluso muy similar a lo utilizado en la escuela así que un poco más molesto simplemente le recuerda que le había prometido comprarle un juguete cuando hace una semana pisó su robot de colección, rompiéndolo a la mitad sin ningún signo de dolor, lo que a decir verdad llamó su atención porque cuando su mamá pisaba los legos soltaba una gran variedad de palabras que Conner estaba seguro que no era inglés y menos el que un niño de su edad debía de escuchar.

Su papá hizo una mueca y Conner sacó su arma maestra.

“Me lo prometiste” remarcó frunciendo su ceño en una expresión de tristeza.

“Bien, bien ¿Qué vas a querer?”

Conner sonrió dando una lista mental de todas las cosas lo que hizo que su papá lo mirara sorprendido, murmurando que no tenía idea de para qué servía la mitad de esas cosas y que Conner tendría que maquillar a su mamá porque a él no le pondría esas cosas en la cara.

No se preocupaba, él tenía sus métodos.

Después de eso simplemente siguieron su compra habitual en el supermercado con Conner sentado en el interior del carrito de vez en cuando convenciendo a su papá para que acelerara y dando la lista que su madre les encargo con un “no compren nada más”

“Oh, nachos” comentó su papá deteniéndose en el pasillo frente al producto.

Conner frunció el entrecejo mirando el papel.

“Pero los nachos no están en la lista” índico.

Su papá le dio la mirada de cuando rompía la mesa y convencía a Conner de no decirlo con helado de chocolate.

“A veces hay que hacer que mamá pruebe cosas nuevas” explica echando el paquete al carro y dejando a Conner pensando.

“¿Entonces podemos llevar galletas de chocolate?” pregunta a lo que su papá se detiene y las hecha al carro sin ningún signo de preocupación.

Diez minutos después con la lista completa, dos paquetes de nachos, seis litros de helado, un camión de juguete, una pijama de Superman (que no era para su papá pero que este compró con un brillo divertido en sus ojos), tres paquetes de masa para tacos y dos de masa para pizza los dos salieron en dirección al auto.

\-------------------------------//-------------------------

“Papá” llamó Conner balanceándose en la punta de sus pies.

Su papá dejó de lado la computadora para mirarlo con atención.

“¿Puedo maquillarte?” pregunto con timidez haciendo contacto visual.

Su papá se movió incómodo, haciendo una mueca para soltar que, porque no esperaba a que mamá llegara para maquillarlo a él, pero Conner contestó que ya que él rompió su juguete pensó que podría jugar con él un rato con los productos nuevos que compró.

Su papá parecía que quería discutir, pero contra todo pronóstico simplemente cerró la computadora y tomó la mochila de Conner para cargarla hasta la sala de estar, sentándose los dos en el suelo. Comenzando a sacar los productos de su empaque Conner los ordeno a todos por orden de aplicación mientras su papá lo observaba con una expresión extraña.

“¿Te gustan esos temas?” pregunta atrayendo la atención de Conner que pregunta un “¿Qué temas?” a lo que su papá procede a explicar moviéndose un poco incomodo “maquillaje, moda, tu y Lex siempre dicen que me visto mal”

“Te vistes mal papá, tus corbatas y tu chaqueta no combina” explica Conner arrugando la nariz obteniendo una sonrisa divertida de su papá.

“Bueno, hijo, todos tenemos distintos gustos”

“Pero solo te vistes mal para ir a trabajar”

Su papá abre la boca para congelarse y tartamudear cosas que Conner no entendió.

Lo había notado, la apariencia. Su papá solía vestirse muy mal cuando salía a trabajar, incluso la tía Lois decía que era muy torpe y tímido, pero no era así, al menos cuando estaba junto a ellos su papá tenía buenos reflejos y nunca botaba cosas o actuaba con timidez, en realidad su mamá era el que más se ponía nervioso y se sonrojaba a su alrededor cuando se molestaban mutuamente sin embargo cuando Conner quiso comentarle esto a la tía Lois cuando su mamá interrumpió para decirle después que era un secreto entre ellos nada más.

Suspirando su papá mira las cosas y pregunta sobre qué se hace ahora.

“Ahora va primero la limpieza del rostro” explica Conner tomando una toalla húmeda para frotarla en el rostro de su papá y mirar la suciedad en el trapo “papá, ¿no te lavaste la cara esta mañana?” preguntó en tono reprochador.

Su papá hizo un puchero.

“Tienes que lavarte el rostro porque sino los poros se tapan y te salen imperfecciones” regaña y su papá se disculpa para prometer lavarse el rostro.

Después de limpiado Conner procede a echar crema para humectar la zona y aplicar un poco de base para fruncir el ceño.

“¿Qué?”

“No es tu tono”

“¿Mi qué?” pregunta su papá confundido y Conner hace un sonido exasperado para mirar a su papá como si la culpa de ser más claro era de él.

Bueno, nada que hacer. Piensa encogiéndose de hombros.

“¡Ey! ¿no que no era mi tono?” pregunta su papá en un tono indignado.

Conner pone los ojos en blanco.

“Da igual, esto es de práctica” explica.

Su papá hace un sonido ofendido murmurando cosas sobre el mal servicio que Conner ignora para esparcir la base y ver que había una gran diferencia entre el rostro y el cuello.

Eso no podía quedar así, se notaba la diferencia. Pensó recordando cómo las mujeres y hombres en los videos de internet indicaban que tenia que ser del mismo tono que el cuello.

Habrá que solucionarlo.

“¿Ey seguro que esto se hecha en el cuello?” preguntó su papá a lo que Conner contesto un sí que hizo a su papá mirarlo desconfiado.

\------------------//----------------------------------

Lex no podía respirar, pero tampoco podía parar de reír.

Tenía que sacar la fotografía no por su bienestar físico sino por su bienestar mental, en otras palabras, se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida sino lo hacía por lo que se apoyó en el marco y con dificultad sacó su celular y tomo la foto para después guardarlo ante la mirada totalmente asesina de Clark.

Es que era lo más ridículo que había visto en toda su vida.

Resulto que apenas había cruzado la puerta, camino por el pasillo y llego a la sala de estar buscando a su marido y a su hijo terminó encontrando a ambos sentados en el suelo con clark/superman totalmente maquillado en un desastre de delineador negro más remarcado en un ojo que en otro, la cara y el cuello blanca en un fuerte contraste con sus brazos, sombras morada, rojo y azul en los párpados y un labial tan rojo como lo era su cara ahora en los labios.

Gracias Dios por este momento. Pensó acercándose para mirarlo con atención y pensar en lo maravilloso que tuviera morado y no amarillo en el párpado ya que sería lo peor del mundo que alguien más en esta familia tuviera de colores favoritos los primarios.

“¡Mamá!” exclamó el niño feliz, levantándose para correr con sus manos en alto que Lex tomo luchando contra la mueca de incomodidad de ver manchas en su Armani.

Bueno, podría comprar otro en cualquier momento.

“Vaya, pero ¿qué has hecho aquí?” preguntó divertido tomándolo en brazos.

“Pinte a papá” respondió feliz mostrando el lápiz negro como arma homicida en sus manos mientras ambos se acercaban a donde Clark estaba sentado en el suelo.

“Pero que guapo se ve papá” ronronea obteniendo el efecto deseado de una sonrisa en la cara del alfa quien se estira para a pesar de todo el desastre recibir un beso dejando esa marca distintiva del beso en sus labios.

De repente la expresión de Clark cambia a una emocionada y feliz, para voltear a mirar a Conner y soltar un “hay que pintar a mamá” que hace a Lex abrir sus ojos en pánico tratando de negarse educadamente, pero los ojos de Conner ya se habían iluminado comenzando a agarrar el lápiz con seguridad homicida nuevamente.

Bien, él estaba condenado. Pensó sentados junto a el alfa quien frotó su nariz contra su cuello amorosamente mientras Conner por el otro lado comenzaba a frotar una toalla húmeda en su rostro.

Al menos ese color de base de seguro le quedaría.

**Author's Note:**

> No se si se dieron cuenta pero puse un guiño a un matrimonio pendiente ;) 
> 
> Todos los comentarios son apreciados.  
> Besos <3


End file.
